POKEMON UNOVA REGION :D
by am I insane-just a bit
Summary: summary is inside and no this is not a one shot


**Hey guys here's another fan fiction by me and I honestly hope you like it please read and review ill give you a Pokemon! :D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OH YEAH WAIT LOL ALMOST FORGOT THE SUMMARY:this is the story of Jillian Dian taking off on her journey in the unova region she starts her very first journey but what happens when she ends up traveling with May's little brother max as he starts his first journey too and she has a crush on him !and whats team rocket doing her!and why is it that Jillian can communicate with Pokemon?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

**Jillian's point of view**

**I grinned as I lightly tip toed out of bed into the kitchen and made a feast of food for us when mom wakes up as a thank you for letting me start my Journey in Unova all that was set out I tip toed to my room and got ready lets see what to wear..what to wear AHA !**

**I pulled out a blue dress with a white Jacket and a pair of white combat boots .I normally like my hair up in a side pony tail but today I let it down as my long red hair fell out in curls my odd orange eyes popping out And it'll be easy to choose a starter when I meet them see I never told anyone but I was somehow born with the power to communicate with Pokemon threw telepathy and understand them.**

**I slowly grabbed my bag and carried it into the living room placing it on the floor next to the couch and then turned on moms favorite music and favorite episode of who's got contest talent. then I laid out her outfit on her bed and very slowly woke up her trapinch _Trapinch wake up come on I need you to get mom up and down stairs i got her a surprise_ I announced threw my head.**

_**ugh fine but you owe me I was dreaming that i turned human and became a Pokemon master!**_**he retorted dang trapinch always so lazy but clever and lucky.I ran downstairs careful yet quiet and laid out on the couch grinning like crazy as mom stumbled down the stairs and when she saw what I did she gasped "Jillian dear did you do all of this" she said as she gave me a hug with tears in her eyes.**

**"yep its sort of a thank for letting me start my journey today" I said before releasing the hug "OH that reminds me dear Ur sister Kayla sent you a package last night she told me not to open it and said wait till tomorrow morning " mom said in wonder as she pulled out a golden colored circle shaped package?**

**I teared open the wrapping paper and found a poke ball my eyes grew wide my mouth gaped and I ... Mom grinned "Just like Kayla to do such a thing with out permission" she scowled but I didn't listen I wanted to know what Pokemon was in the poke ball.**

**"show time" I called out pressing the button on the poke ball when a baby purrloin came out "ppurrrloin" It meowed out "aw its so cute" I yelped picking it up as it licked my face and climbed up onto my shoulder making itself comfy.**

**"go call ur sister and thank her dear" said mom as she stuffed herself with food.**

**"OK mom" I yelped running upstairs and too my computer for a video chat.I was about to send one to Kayla when I got one from her ! ha I clicked accept as Kayla's short red hair and green eyes came up dressed and with her minccino on her lap "hey baby sis like the Pokemon I caught ya" she shouted happily effectively causing me to flinch.**

**"yes but keep it down yoUr screaming like a ban-chi,thanks so much I lover I said giving her a stroke.**

**"Kay see ya baby sis got to go besides If I were you id hurry up over to the lab look at the time" she said shutting off I checked the time HOLY UNOVA I only have 2 minutes to get to the lab! I ran downstairs with Precious as I named my purloin steadied itself on my shoulder.**

**I took off out the door "BYE MOM ILL CALL YOU WHEN I GET TO THE NEXT CITY" I yelled as I passed the house and had already arrived at the laboratory I noticed she had two starters left thank god I then noticed another trainer who was late Right behind me trying to pass me to choose first sorry dude but I need to choose first I thought to myself.**

**I ran up to the professor and came to a hault "professor please let the last two pokemon out of there balls Id like to see them" I _announced Precious I'm ganna need help choosing one oKay ...oKay _mama I stopped talking to precious and turned to see a Tepig and a oshowatt _left Hi oshowatt im Jillian ...Hi Jillian im oshowatt and i looove contests_**

**_hi tepig I'm Jillian ...freak_**

**How mean I want oshowatt I nodded to precious an grinned "Id like oshowatt" I announced as the little oshowatt jumped on my shoulder causing Precious to make her way into my arms instead. "alright here's her poke ball Ur other 4 empty poke balls for catching ur contest case and a couple capsule seals" professor announced as she handed me a packet of thing that I simply placed in my bag and put the poke balls in my Jacket pocket.**

**when the boy caught up he was gasping "great i got the last Pokemon oh well i can still get tepig " He said with a huff. when another trainer ran up and grabbed tepig "better luck next time loser,professor id like tepig" she sneered her green hair bouncy her black brown eyes oh this poor guy.**

**"hey whats ur name" I questioned the boy he had short honey brown hair and baby blue eyes he was so cute,he wore a black shirt with a red pair of skinny jeans and white sneakers .**

**"oh i'm Josh" he said sadly and I could see a couple tears threatening to come out I frowned "no need to cry Josh I asked ur name so I can take you with me into the wild and I can catch you a Pokemon" I said grinning**

**He smiled and hugged me "OH and then me you and my sister Amielia can travel together she got up extra early so she could choose first and got snivy" He announced smiling I nodded and we took off into the wild grass were pokemon lurk**

**~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~**

**what do you think of this story please review**


End file.
